Question: Solve for $x$ : $5x - 5 = 3$
Explanation: Add $5$ to both sides: $(5x - 5) + 5 = 3 + 5$ $5x = 8$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{8}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{8}{5}$